Desesperación
by Setsuza
Summary: Un matrimonio descuidado y un hombre apasionado dispuesto hacer lo que sea para conseguir su amor... Cap.3 por fin! [Sorato]
1. Bienvenidos

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECE así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Desesperación**

Capitulo I. Bienvenidos

"Un matrimonio feliz" es la oración con la que frecuentemente suelen definir a los jóvenes esposos Kido, y es que una vez que conoces su adorable historia se puede llegar a la conclusión de que definitivamente su amor tiene todo los elementos para definirse como un verdadero "cuento de hadas" en donde el príncipe y la princesa terminan "viviendo felices para siempre". Sin embargo, para quien no cree en las narraciones fantásticas ni en el "amor a primera vista" este final no puede ser más cierto que el mismo ratón de los dientes… y lamentablemente tiene razón.

Sora Takenouchi y Joe Kido se conocieron en el colegio cuando ella tenía 15 y él 16, de eso han pasado trece años y quien quiera que sea su amigo aun recuerda lo que tuvieron que pasar…

Joe jamás fue muy popular entre las chicas a pesar de ser atractivo ya que lo catalogaban de "matado" o "cerebrito" y ninguna de ellas le buscaba para otra cosa que no fuera copiarle su tarea, fue hasta que una joven y linda chica de apellido Takenouchi junto con sus amigos Yagami e Ishida ingresaron al mismo colegio, que Joe conoció el valor de la amistad y sobre todo el del amor.

Fue durante una conferencia que se dio de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos del nivel medio superior que Sora y Joe cruzaron por primera ves sus miradas, pues este ultimo dio un discurso en el auditorio y estando tan nervioso solo se limito a mirar a un lugar en especifico, si, el lugar de Sora pues era la única en todo el lugar que lo miraba complacida y con una agradable sonrisa.

Tiempo después la chica de cabellos rojizos necesito de asesorías en una materia en la que Kido era muy bueno y por obra del destino fue este su tutor, así surgió el amor entre ellos pero ninguno de los dos tenia el valor para confesarlo.

Un año después se unieron al grupo de amigos una señorita de apellido Tachikawa y el chico Izumi quienes al integrarse apoyaron fervientemente en la relación de sus ahora mejor amiga y mejor amigo.

Desde entonces estos seis chicos han estado juntos y a pesar de que sus vidas son muy diferentes, todos ellos siguen frecuentándose y es que cada último viernes del mes organizan una reunión para despejarse de las preocupaciones cotidianas y tener un rato agradable entre "camaradas de toda la vida". Cada 30 días se elige a un anfitrión diferente y esta vez le toca a Sora y a Joe serlo, sin embargo desde la última reunión hay muchas cosas que pasaron y no todas son buenas.

…………………………………………..

— **¿Todos confirmaron? —** cuestiono una mujer de 27 años, cabellos castaños y ojos miel que se encontraba sentada en un lindo sofá y tenia una copa en la mano llena de vino

—**Así es—** respondió una mujer pelirroja y mirada dulce que acomodaba delicadamente las flores de la mesa de centro de la espaciosa y agradable sala

—**Te han quedado hermosas Sora, por algo eres organizadora de eventos—** volvió a hablar alegre la castaña, su amiga solo sonrió

—**Gracias Mimi— **

—**Por nada… pero dime realmente ¿todos confirmaron que vendrían? —** volvió a cuestionar la castaña. Sora se limito a verla y después de dar un suspiro se sentó junto a ella y dijo:

—**Así es, todos, Izzy, Tai y Matt vendrán a la reunión, sobre todo Izzy dijo que llegaría puntual como siempre—** los ojos de su amiga se iluminaron al escuchar lo último, después miro seriamente a la pelirroja

— **¿Paso algo malo entre tu y Matt? —** pregunto inquisidoramente Mimi a lo que la mujer de mirada rojiza solo abrió mucho los ojos e inmediatamente contesto

—**Por supuesto que no—** dijo con fuerza

—**Vamos no me engañas ese tonto de Matt te hizo algo, puesto que tu nunca lo mencionas al final, siempre dejas a Izzy ese lugar para que yo muera de nervios—** explico Mimi, Sora agacho su mirada y con suavidad aliso su fina falda color crema

—**Digamos que hablo de más y no me pareció—** dijo volviendo a mirar a los ojos a su amiga

—**Bocón—** exclamo Mimi y tomo un poco de su copa y después la dejo sobre la mesita. Sora dibujo una tierna sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a su mejor amiga, eso era algo que le encantaba de Mimi siempre prudente y sincera jamás la vería insistir en que le dijera todo a menos claro que ella se percatará de que lo que tuviera que averiguar fuera muy importante _"Tal vez por eso es tan buena abogada" _pensó Sora. Mimi volteo a verla y también sonrió

—**Pensé que lo apoyarías, después de todo es tu gran amigo ¿no? —** comento la pelirroja. La castaña le miró con el ceño fruncido después contestó

—**Tu misma lo dijiste es mi gran amigo no el mejor y por lo tanto tu llevas la delantera— **

—**Mimi…—** dijo Sora mientras abrazaba a su amiga, esta correspondió el abrazo

—**Y ¿Cómo esta Joe¿Hoy si se quedará más de 5 minutos en la reunión? —** indagó la chica de mirada miel mientras se alejaba despacio para ver la cara de su compañera

— **No lo sé—** suspiro la pelirroja **—prometió que lo intentaría después dijo "pero amor no querrás que alguien muera en el hospital por que yo no llegue a tiempo ¿cierto?" siempre es lo mismo a veces pienso que debería estudiar enfermería para verlo mas de 6 horas al día—** concluyó tristemente

—**Y dejar de ir de compras conmigo ¡Ni pensarlo! —** exclamo Mimi con una sonrisa y después tomo amorosamente las manos de su compañera **—Sora tu sabes que si esto sigue tu aun eres muy joven y pues podrías encontrar a otra persona que…—** pero Mimi no pudo acabar su oración pues Joe llegó al lugar

—**Mira lo que te traje amor—** dijo este mientras cargaba con dificultad un enorme arreglo floral

— **¡Joe! —** exclamo feliz Sora y rápidamente se puso en pie para besar a su marido y ayudarle con las flores

—**Oh… hola Mimi… disculpa, no te había visto—** dijo Joe después de ser auxiliado con el presente

—**Hola Joe, no te preocupes—** saludo Mimi con una sonrisa desde su lugar en el sofá

— **¿Quieres que te de un vaso con agua?—** Indago Sora quien parecía muy preocupada por Joe, ella le ayudaba a quitarse la gabardina

—**Gracias amor, pero si no les importa iré a la habitación a darme una ducha y cambiarme quiero estar presentable para la reunión—** contesto amablemente el hombre y beso en los labios a su querida esposa **—con permiso Mimi—** dijo y salio del lugar

—**Propio—** dijo Mimi con suavidad y con la mirada baja _"Sora"_ pensó viendo sus botas. De pronto el timbre se escuchó y la susodicha se apresuró abrir…

—**Hola Sora—** le escucho decir con firmeza, Sora no supo que decir, frente a ella se encontraba el hombre que semanas atrás, le confesará un profundo amor (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Como lo prometido es deuda he aquí el primer capitulo de la historia Sorato que escribiré ojalá y les guste (por que el Sorato no es mi fuerte T-T)

Este fic esta dedicado con cariño a todas aquellas lectoras de mi fic Aquel día… y a Aizar-chan n.n

Saludos

Esperando recibir algún Review Setza-chan


	2. Confesión

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Desesperación**

Capitulo II. Confesión 

La casa de Mimi Tachikawa es el resultado de la herencia de su abuela materna, una mujer que siempre gustó de las cosas clásicas y por lo tanto no era extraño que su nieta también adquiriera ese gusto, cosa que es fácil identificar con solo ver la mansión que posee características de la época feudal del Japón, muchas puertas corredizas con grabados de dragones y montañas e incluso un pequeño estanque artificial con dos o tres "carpas Koi" de lindos colores…

Era una noche placida, el cielo se mostraba delicadamente iluminado con unas cuantas estrellas y el pequeño trozo de luna en el centro que una mujer de mirada rojiza contemplaba con melancolía mientras se encontraba sentada en la orilla del estanque, era fácil saber que en su interior una profunda tristeza se guardaba… ¿la razón? El hombre a quien había entregado su apellido una vez más le había dejado sola, rompiendo su promesa de acompañarla en la reunión que en ese instante se llevaba dentro de la casa…

"_¿Por qué?"_ pensó la pelirroja que aun miraba el cielo. Lentamente una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla _"¿Qué debo hacer yo…?"_ se preguntaba con dolor. Otra gota que caía de sus ojos. _"lo sé, lo sé, sé que no debo entristecerme por que él no se aleja de mi a propósito pero…"_ las lagrimas surgían cada vez mas rápido…

— **¿Lloras?—** pregunto una voz varonil. La mujer no dijo nada. Pronto el dueño de la voz, un hombre rubio y de ojos azul intenso, se sentó frente a la joven y suavemente tomo su mano, sin embargo no dijo nada solo la miró. Minutos pasaron en silencio…

— **¡Es precioso el cielo, como me gustaría dormir en la cuna de la Luna!—** dijo por fin la pelirroja que miro a su amigo con ojos cristalinos y una linda sonrisa que para el rubio era una mentira.

—**Sora… no deberías sufrir así, no lo mereces—** dijo seriamente el joven y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Sora desdibujo su sonrisa, después desvío la mirada hacia el estanque y observó que los peces dormían tranquilos en el fondo, nuevamente comenzó a llorar y bruscamente abrazó a su amigo, este le correspondió inmediatamente, el dolor la estaba quemando… y el rubio lo sabía por que a él le pasaba lo mismo…

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Sora dejó de llorar y muy despacio se alejo de su compañero, después tallo sus ojos para limpiar los reciduos de sus lagrimas

—**Lo siento Yamato…—** dijo algo apenada y esta ves si sonrió sinceramente. El susodicho también se veía alegre, suspiro y entonces dijo

—**Sora por favor no te disculpes…—**

—**Tenia que hacerlo—** comento alegre la pelirroja, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Yamato quien la abrazo con dulzura y murmuro

—**Te amo Sora… siempre ha sido así— **

…………………………….

—**Hola Sora—** le escucho decir con firmeza

— **¿Qué tal?—** dijo sin mirarle a la cara **—pasa por favor—** agrego y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sala. El hombre la siguió en silencio mientras miraba vagamente a la pelirroja _"Sora…"_ pensó tristemente y agacho la cabeza, pero una voz hizo que volviera a levantarla

—**Vaya… ¿no es temprano para que los murciélagos salgan de su cueva?—** pregunto cínicamente la chica castaña que se encontraba mirando la escena desde el sofá. Matt sonrió y se empezó a acercar a ella. Mimi se levanto de su asiento y cruzó los brazos.

Una vez que Matt estuvo a una distancia considerable de su amiga le dio una palmada en la cabeza y dijo

—**yo pensé que tu eras de las que viajaban en escoba ¿la dejaste en el techo? porque no la vi en la entrada—** Mimi le mostró su lengua y juntos comenzaron a reír, luego se abrazaron. Sora también sonrió, después de todo era divertido mirarlos… desde que se conocieron se comportaban así, era como observar a dos hermanos que se llevan bien y algunas veces se molestaban mutuamente

—**Por cierto Sora…—** dijo Mimi posteriormente de dejar de abrazar a Matt **—Joe grito tu nombre hace unos momentos, quiere que vayas a la habitación—** concluyó.

—**Gracias, enseguida vuelvo—**

—**Claro—** contesto Mimi y enseguida puso una cara muy seria

— **¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?—** pregunto a Matt. El chico suspiro y se sentó en el sillón, después tomo una copa y la botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, lleno la copa y se la bebió de un solo sorbo

— **¿Por qué lo preguntas?—**

—**Por que parece muy molesta contigo, te menciono al último de la lista de invitados—** explico la castaña que permanecía de pie frente a su amigo. Matt volvió a servirse vino, luego lo bebió

— **¿Recuerdas la reunión pasada?—** comento

—**como olvidarla Tai y tú por poco destruyen mi casa—** contesto la de ojos miel algo agobiada, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa

—**Solo rompimos un jarrón y matamos un pez… no exageres…—** indico y rió un poco. Mimi contuvo las ganas de gritarle **—además le confesé a Sora que la amaba—** y diciendo esto volvió a llenar su copa y la de su amiga, quien se había quedado petrificada con la noticia, Matt le ofreció la copa a Mimi quien la bebió inmediatamente, para después sentarse al lado del rubio y poner las manos al lado de su cabeza en signo de preocupación

— **¿Por qué?—** pregunto por fin la castaña pero sin mirarlo a la cara. El chico volvió a empinarse su bebida

—**Por que es verdad, la amo… y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie—** Mimi hecho para atrás el cuerpo y con la vista en el techo dijo

—**Supongo… pero Yamato habías prometido que nunca se lo ibas a decir… por que sabias que esto pasaría y preferías estar a su lado como amigo que no estar a su lado… Yamato ¿Qué hiciste?— **

— **¿Crees que lo sé? NO MIMI NO LO SÉ… es simplemente que ya no lo soporte más y… no estaba pensando… ¿que hubieses hecho tú? si Koushirou te abrazará y…—**

—**Definitivamente lo mismo que tú hiciste— **afirmo Mimi quien ahora miraba con dulzura a su "hermano". Los dos se abrazaron

—N**o quiero perderla—** murmuro Matt

—**Entonces no te rindas, sigue peleando por ella… estoy segura que te necesita… necesita a alguien que le ame tanto como tu… y lo necesita mucho—**

……………………………..

— **¡Gracias linda!—** dijo Joe y beso a Sora en lo labios

—**por nada cariño, aunque no creo que hoy debas ponerte corbata después de todo no regresaras a trabajar hasta mañana—** expreso la pelirroja con alegría mientras le acomodaba el cuello a su marido

—**Sora… sabes que— **

— **¡NO!— **interrumpió algo alterada la susodicha y apretó con fuerza la camisa de su esposo, cosa que sorprendió a Joe

— **¿Sora?—**

—**Lo siento amor es solo que…. no creo que hoy suceda algo tan grave como para que tengas que irte— **aclaro con la mirada baja. Pero el timbre sonó y el peliazul volteo a ver el reloj el cual marcaba las 7:00 en punto

—**Debe ser Koushirou, el siempre llega a la hora exacta, iré abrir—** y alejando un poco las manos de Sora de su pecho le besó y salio del lugar…

"_¿Por qué?... ¿por qué siento que volverá a pasar?... ¿por qué?"_ pensó dolorosamente la mujer de mirada rojiza antes de hincarse en el suelo y comenzar a llorar amargamente (…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T-T ¿Qué tal? Quiero pedir una disculpa por la tardanza pero la escuela me tenia presa y una ves que me dio libertad bajo custodia y podía escribir… me agripe y pues creo que con cada estornudo se va mi inspiración…. T-T

Aun no estoy muy bien así que ojalá y este capitulo les agrade y les recompense…

ARIGATO GOSAIMAS!! girl takari 93, Alda-grace, ilovekurama218, -.Sucel.-, Alexiegirl, SKuAg, Magiu y Antotis Sus Review me hacen muy feliz por que me dan ánimos para continuar esta historia que de verdad pensé que no le agradaría a nadie….

Enfermilla pero contenta Setza-chan n.n


	3. Acepto

DIGIMON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN así que hago esto sin fines de lucro solo como pasatiempo

Nota: los pensamientos se encuentran en cursiva y los diálogos entre guiones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Desesperación**

Capitulo III. Acepto 

Aquel era uno de esos días en los que el Sol iluminaba moderadamente y las nubes viajaban contentas por el cielo, quizá por eso las personas que pasaban detrás del cristal del restaurante se notaban alegres…

Dentro del establecimiento de nombre "La ocasión" se encontraban dos jóvenes que al parecer habían aprovechado el buen clima para tomar una bebida...

— **¿Hablas en serio?— **cuestionó sorprendido el moreno mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su acompañante, quien tranquilamente sorbía algo de refresco y parecía divertida con la reacción del chico

—**Hablo en serio—** afirmo la pelirroja con una sonrisa. El muchacho bajo la mirada y después de unos segundos en silencio, comento

—**Me alegra aunque… de cierto modo me hace sentir inquieto—** y dio un sorbo a su naranjada

— **¿Inquieto?—** dijo confundida la mujer desde su lado de la mesa

—**Si, después de todo me acabas de asegurar que una de "mis grandes amigas simplemente se alejará de mi para darle su comprensión y apoyo a otro hombre y no a mi"—** aclaró el joven, en tono burlón y haciendo ademanes como si de una mujer se tratase, ocasionando que Sora comenzara a reír

—**Claro que no Tai, tu siempre serás mi "amiga"— **comento divertida y siguiéndole la corriente

—**De verdad lo espero—** dijo Yagami, esta vez seriamente **—por qué me entristeceré si tú me olvidas después de que te cases—** agregó. La chica sonrió tiernamente y tomo la mano de su compañero

—**Te lo juro—** afirmo dulcemente

Tai también estrecho su mano y con rostro sereno dijo

—**Bien… entonces también promete que serás muy feliz…—** Sora sonrió abiertamente **—ya que si no lo eres… te conseguiré un nuevo marido y golpearé al anterior—** finalizó Tai en tono bromista.

……………………………….

—**Lo siento—** murmuró **—lo siento, lo siento mucho en verdad—** se le escuchaba decir recostada en la alfombra

— **¡Sora, cariño!... ¡Izzy y Tai han llegado!—** alcanzó a escuchar, las palabras de Joe sonaban tan lejanas, a pesar de que este las había dicho entusiasmado desde la entrada de la casa.

Sora fue abriendo sus parpados con lentitud _"¿tuve un sueño?"_ pensó mientras se miraba en el suelo, como si se hubiese desmayado _"pero si solo cerré mis ojos un minuto"_ y poco a poco se puso en pie para quedar frente al espejo del tocador, mirando su reflejo con sorpresa pues en sus ojos se apreciaban aun unas cuantas lagrimas _"¿estuve llorando?"_ se preguntó, y con mano temblorosa seco uno de sus ojos

—**Sora ¿estas bien?—** interrogó Kido quien había regresado a la habitación y se notaba un tanto preocupado por su esposa quien había tardado demasiado y justo ahora le daba la espalda.

La pelirroja sorprendida, acabo de secar sus ojos y rápidamente volteo fingiendo una sonrisa

—**Claro que estoy bien¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?... será mejor que nos apresuremos, si no los invitados se preocuparán—** y dicho esto jaló de la mano a Joe, para dirigirse juntos a la reunión

………………………………………….

— **¿Te encuentras preocupada por lo de Matt?—** dijo con calma el hombre de ojos chocolate, una vez que saludo a Mimi, quien abrió mucho los ojos e impulsivamente grito

— **¡ERES UN…¿A caso yo soy la última que se enteró?—** Tai comenzó a carcajearse

—**Pues claro… si no hubiese sido así, simplemente no podría estarme riendo de tu enojo—** comento entre risas

—**Gracioso…—** murmuro la castaña mientras cruzaba los brazos y fruncía el ceño

— **¿Se burla de ti?—** pregunto curioso Koushirou, el cual se acerco para saludar a Mimi, está inmediatamente se ruborizo y negó con la cabeza. Matt, que también se acerco al grupo, hizo una sonrisa maléfica y comentó

—**Pero no es necesario que te avergüences tanto, si no Izzy pensará que te gusta…—** La aludida agacho la cabeza mientras volvía a cambiar de color, esta vez a rojo. Matt y Tai empezaron a reír más fuerte, mientras que Izzy parpadeaba algo confundido al mirar la reacción de la castaña

— **¿Qué le hacen a Mimi?—** escucharon decir a la pelirroja, que había llegado junto con Joe y ahora caminaba hasta ellos. Tai y Matt guardaron silencio, mientras que la ojimiel recuperaba su color normal y conseguía saludar a Izzy

—**Nada—** dijo con una gran sonrisa el hombre de los cabellos cafés, la ojos rojizos solo puso cara de sospecha **—me alegra mucho verte Sora—** agregó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Sora lo correspondió **—Te ves muy bien Joe—** comento al terminar de abrazar a su amiga

—**Gracias, tu también Tai—** hablo el peliazul extendiendo su mano para saludar

— **¿Cómo has estado Sora?— **pregunto Izzy al abrazarle

—**Bien, gracias. Perdón por no recibirte en la entrada— **

—**No te preocupes es bueno que Kido haga algo para variar—** comento al soltarla

—**Te escuche Koushirou—** dijo Joe y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

"_Kido…"_ pensó el rubio algo molesto mientras veía como el susodicho se sonreía, para después desviar la mirada

— **¡Matt has algo productivo y sirve nos algo de tomar!—** gritó divertido Yagami, el ojiazul sencillamente empezó a caminar directo a la habitación contigua donde se encontraba la cantina **—¿qué le pasa, por que tan obediente?—** dijo Tai al ver la reacción de su amigo

—**Tal vez esta contento—** opino Izzy

—**Creo que mejor voy a ayudarle—** hablo sonriendo el moreno y fue detrás del rubio.

Los cuatro restantes se quedaron en silencio bastante confundidos ya que Tai desapareció tan rápido que ni pudieron decirle "yo también voy" o "esta bien"

—**eh… mejor nos sentamos ¿no creen?—** sugirió Mimi

—**Buena idea—** le apoyó Sora y juntos se dirigieron a la sala

………………………………………..

—**¿Te volviste loco?—** pregunto Yagami al encontrar a su amigo sirviendo las copas

—**No—** contesto fríamente y sin desviar la mirada de lo que hacía

—**Pues parece, por que el Yamato que yo conozco no pierde tan fácil la calma… por cierto ¿lo saludaste?—** dijo Taichi y bebió de una de las copas

—**No estoy loco y no soy un mal educado, lo salude antes de que te abrierala puerta—** habló el ojiazul esta vez prestándole atención a su camarada

—**Es que me sorprende… lo saludas y no pierdes la cordura, pero lo ves feliz y te enrabias… no es muy lógico Matt—**

—**No me importa… mucho menos si viene de un psicólogo—** dice molesto, ocasionando que el moreno suspire derrotado

—**¿Y que tiene que ver qué sea psicólogo? Tú eres inversionista…—**

—**¿Y?—**

—**Pues eso, tu comentario estuvo de sobra. Hermano no tienes porque desesperarte… puedo imaginar lo que sientes, pero el camino que has elegido definitivamente estará lleno de obstáculos y tendrás que ser paciente si quieres superarlos—** concluyó Yagami y una vez mas tomo de su copa, Matt lo miro con firmeza, luego acomodo las bebidas sobre una charola y se dirigió al moreno

—**Taichi ¿de que lado estás, del mío o del de Joe?—** el ojos chocolate sonrió

— **¿No es obvio?… estoy del lado de Sora— **

…………………………………….

_**Bip, bip… bip, bip… bip, bip… bip, bip… bip, bip…**_

El localizador que Joe siempre lleva en el cinturón comenzó a sonar. Sora, Mimi e Izzy guardaron silencio y miraron con atención como el peliazul cambiaba su expresión al ver el mensaje, ahora parecía preocupado…

— **¿Amor?—** se aventuró a decir una intranquila Sora _"no, por favor no, no otra vez…"_ pensaba con miedo.

—**Lo siento mucho chicos voy a tener que retirarme, nuevamente se ha presentado una emergencia—** comentó levantándose del sofá

—**Pero… Joe—** articulo con dificultad Sora intentando ponerse en pie

—**Por favor cielo… intentaré volver lo más rápido posible— **dijo Joe tomando de los hombros a su mujer, para después besarle la frente y salir casi corriendo de ahí. En ese justo momento Tai y Matt llegaban con las bebidas

— **¡Suerte!—** exclamó Tai al cruzarse con el peliazul

—**Gracias y que se diviertan—** habló al salir

………...

………………………………….

Al parecer las sombras de la noche jamás se disiparían de su corazón… _"después de todo se fue…"_ pensaba con tristeza la pelirroja, aun así ella sonreía y agitaba su mano despidiéndose de Izzy quien se alejaba en su auto, ya entrada la noche…

…..

—**Sora por favor… deja que me quede contigo—** decía una suplicante Mimi, por la ventanilla de su carro que aun se encontraba en la cochera de su amiga

—**Claro que no, mañana tienes un caso importante y es necesario que vuelvas a tu casa, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi, ya te dije que estoy bien—** dijo firmemente la pelirroja

—**Pero yo…—**

—**Nada de "pero" si continuas lograrás que me moleste contigo, así que vete y descansa—** insistió Sora y le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña. Esta suspiro y tristemente arranco para salir de la casa.

…..

—**Por favor cuídate mucho, te he notado muy delgada—** murmuro el moreno mientras abrazaba a su amiga en el marco de la puerta

—**Lo haré—** comentó la mujer aun aferrada a él

—**Bien entonces me voy—** dijo al soltarla y dirigiéndose a su auto, estacionado en la calle, exclamó **— ¡llamaré a Yamato en 15 minutos si aun sigue aquí volveré por él y lo sacaré a rastras!—** Sora rió un poco y cerro la puerta al ver que su amigo arrancaba el coche

—**No será necesario—** comentó el rubio que se encontraba recargado y de brazos cruzado en la pared, a casi un metro de la chica. Sora bajo la mirada y junto sus manos, quizá para armarse de valor

—**¿Quieres que te disculpe?—** interrogó seriamente al hombre. Matt le miró pensativo y lentamente se acerco, una vez frente a ella la tomo de los hombros, ocasionando que Sora levantara la cabeza y lo viera directamente a los ojos, ojos que la miraban sumamente decididos

—**No, si te pediera una disculpa seria como arrepentirme de lo que siento por ti o de lo que estoy a punto de hacer…—** y sin más, el rubio poso su boca sobre la de ella intentando ser lo más dulce posible, quería que Sora se diera cuenta que no la lastimaría, que lo que él sentía era autentico y no un capricho, que realmente era amor…

La hermosa pelirroja estaba petrificada… _"sus labios son tan tibios…"_ pensó; algo en ella lo deseaba, deseaba esa sensación… sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los parpados y entregarse a su deseo. Su razón intervino, empujando a Yamato y bajando la mirada

Matt la miró unos instantes… se sentía tranquilo, él esperaba que Sora lo alejará mucho antes y que le gritase que se largará, que no quería volverlo a ver nunca, pero no fue así, al contrario ella parecía sonrosada. No pudo evitar sonreír y de algún modo satisfecho salio del lugar…

"_Gracias, gracias Sora, te prometo que lo voy a cumplir… pronto estaremos felices… juntos" _pensó Yamato mientras se alejaba de aquella casa _"es una promesa"_…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

T-T entenderé que alguien este sumamente molesto conmigo, de verdad que no los culpo, y no voy a decir por que no había escrito ya que no quiero que parezca excusa, solo espero puedan disculparme y que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, lo hice lo más largo que pude, intentando recompensarles (obviamente no lo logre, gomenasai).

Ojalá que esta historia aun les parezca interesante y la sigan leyendo, muchas gracias a L.I.T, SkuAg, Antotis, Magiu, crazy takeshida, Sucel, Priss Yoshisuky y Aizar-chan deseo que sigan dejando Review por que si no fuera por ellos ya me habría rendido hace mucho… De verdad que se los agradezco muchísimo T-T

¡Hasta el próximo capi!

Apenada pero muy feliz de regresar Setza-chan n.n

(¿Cómo cuantos años creen que tengo? XD)


End file.
